Taking The Thrones From The Kings
by CatCakes-JoCakes
Summary: Sakura: pretty, nice, and has epic friends. Sasuke: popular and the one thing she really wants. "I'm not going to sit and watch anymore; they wont break one more heart. It's time for a female army." and with those words came chaos.  High-School Fic
1. Mornings Are The Child Of The Devil

Hey =) So this is your average Naruto high school fanfiction ^_^ but I'm hoping it turns out good enough to get ideas messaged to me, and perhaps reviews? –winkwink- I really would like some ideas if you have them, because teamwork is a beautiful thing! Anyways the couples in here, as of now, are SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, GaaMatsu, SuiKari, and then if I decide to go really in depth there may be some Akatsuki pairings. Some of the characters may be a little OOC, but I don't want this to be anything dark, or uber serious so I had to leave some stuff out such as the Uchiha Massacre, the Kyuubi stuff, and the Uzumaki-Namikaze killing. =D I hope none of that is a turn off for you readers =) Oh! And one last note. This will NOT be a lemon, because I will feel all awkward and dirty while writing it XD LoL if any of the relationship stuff seems out of place or plain ridiculous please tell me because I have no serious experience in dating so yeah… off of me on to the story~!

"Sakura! You better get up right now! I'm on my way to your house and if you make me late to school again like last year I'll-" Ino, my blonde, super loud best friend woke up every day at 5:30 to properly shower, dress, and do her hair and make-up flawlessly. I on the other hand, woke up at 7:30 to run out of my bed, shower, get dressed, and do my small amount of make-up and hair in the car. Even though she understands the difference in schedule she has to call at 6:30 in the morning to bother me and make me think of smothering myself with my own pillow. I mean seriously! What good friend calls that early? Well not my other friends, because they are considerate of my sleeping habits, so OTHER people ought to think about taking a leaf out of their books. –coughINOcough-

"INO! I'm going, I'm going. But realize this is your freebie for the month; I'm getting up when I want for the rest." I spoke slowly and deliberately, hoping to shake the sleep off with every passing word, to no avail. My only cure for the morning was one steamy hot shower, and finishing the last minute under icy water. "I'm gonna get ready, talk to ya later." And with the abrupt closing I shut my phone. I dragged myself out of the leaf green covers, and sat upon my bed looking at the room in front of my eyes. The fluffy carpet was a creamy color, with a forest green rug in front of my bed. The wooden dresser sat near my closet, close to my desk with my laptop, mp3 player, and other desktop devices sitting on top of the flat surface. My shelves were placed in various places across my walls, different heights accommodating different needs. My manga was on a lower shelf, whereas my picture frames were higher up. My bookshelf's six shelves were packed up to the next on every row. Posters littered every four inches of space across the walls. Some were bought, some were made, but they all had a distinct memory behind that made me grin when I saw them.

I walked towards my dresser and laid out my new back to school outfit which consisted of a red thick strapped tank top with a creamy skirt with slits up the side, buckles keeping it in one piece, and some black spandex shorts underneath, paired with black knee socks, and sneakers. After taking a delicious shower and using all vanilla scented products (shampoo, conditioner, body wash, even face wash) I stepped out and toweled off my cherry blossom pink hair. It used to bother me, because I got a lot of unwanted attention, but now I realize it's a part of who I am. Its natural, and it works with my eyes, which are a beautiful jade color. The contrast between the two and my peachy skin worked so I might as well keep it.

I got dressed in my outfit, grabbed my pre-packed back pack, and was just walking downstairs when I heard a honk. I sped up my pace, grabbed a bagel, kissed my mom on the cheek, hugged my dad, and dashed outside. There stood the Ino-mobile. It was ostentatious just like her. It was neon purple and every sleek line of the sports car was perfectly polished. In the driver's seat sat my perfectly polished best friend, since 1rst grade I might add. We had a few rough patches, but we pulled through by the end of middle school and formed one of the coolest groups of friends at our school. Ino was a platinum blonde, with black flats, a purple mini skirt, and a purple crop top with white embellishments. She was the popular one of the group, and had the most experience in dealing with the 'Kings' for a long period of time.

I hopped in the car and began chatting about things such as teachers, locker placements, and how the cafeteria food had really stepped up a notch since middle school, while putting on a thin layer of mascara and chapstick.

"So are we picking up Hinata and all of them too, or do they already have rides?" I asked wondering if I ought to move my bag from the backseat.

"Nope, just you and me today girlie. Neji insisted that he should drive poor Hinata, Karin is going with this guy who moved in next to her because he has a really nice motorcycle and she wants to try it out, Temari is driving Shikamaru because she thinks that he'll crash if not, and I believe she is also grabbing TenTen on her way." Listing her way through our group of friends, she then giggled a bit. "You know that art show I went to a week ago?"

I nodded, I had heard of the art show, and the hot art guy she met there. "Yeah, what of it? Wait! Let me guess. You two swapped numbers, talked, realized you went to the same school, and he offered to drive you, in which you declined, one to play hard to get like you do, and two because poor little Sakura needed a ride?" I saw her eyes bulge a bit, and her mouth began to open and close like a fish.

"How did you know all of that? Sakura, I told you too stop stalking me! You'll get Sasuke without my help." By the end of her statement she was grinning like a fox. I, on the other hand, was scowling.

"Ino, we talked about this. I'm over him now. Why waste time on the guy who aces all his classes, plays football, baseball, soccer, and basketball, is so hot he could melt the sun, and is friends with the other hottest guys in school?" She turned for a half a second to shoot me an exasperated look.

"Honey, I think you just answered your own question." My scowl deepened.

"You just don't understand. There isn't any point in liking him, because he would never go for me. The last time I had an honest conversation with him was back in 6th grade when we were friends. That was before he started ignoring me. Heck! Even Naruto knew something was up, and he is captain oblivious!" I huffed in response. There wasn't a point in liking someone who would never like you back. Even if their whole family said you were destined to marry their child. Bless your soul Mikoto.

"Well we're he- WHATCH IT BAKA!" Ino screeched in rage as a car swerved in front of her to make it in the parking lot first, causing her to stomp on the brake. After my face met the dash board, I popped back up to see a group of boys hanging out of a Hummer, blatantly laughing at our abrupt stop.

"What assholes," she grumbled incoherently, and I nodded while shooting daggers at the hummer. One of the only parking places was right next to them, and I think Ino seriously considered parking farther away, but even she could see in her blind rage that being late to the first day of sophomore year wouldn't put us in Mrs. Tsunade's good book. We pulled up to them and I looked over to see my ex-best friend/ seven year crush get out of the car and turn, with a customized Uchiha smirk, to look right at me. Our eyes met and his smirk fell right off of his face. He took what seemed to me, a half step in my direction, before turning and walking with Neji towards the class rosters. I heard a giggle and turned to look at an entertained pig.

"Your face Forehead, its so red! And it looks like your eyes are about to bulge out of their sockets!" She let out a loud belly laugh, and then sobered up a bit. "But it honestly doesn't look half bad." She looked at my face a bit closer before getting out of her side and dragging me to the rosters, where I could see all of the other girls laughing, waving, and in Hinata's case, trying to not get caught staring at Naruto. I smiled and let out a breath. I could tell this year would be a long one, but it seemed promising. And hey, maybe there could be some budding romance between my friends and the 'Kings'.


	2. You Gotta Be Kidding Me

Sorry for the lack of chapters so far! ^_^ I'm going to attempt getting updates up as quickly as possible, but I'm in all honors classes, and the homework load gets insane! Please review! Oh! And send me ideas; I don't care if they don't make sense, or even if I use them or not. I'll take snippets from everything.

"Hey Sakura, how are you? Well, besides your raging blush that is," she giggled. TenTen Kunai had her long mahogany locks piled up into two twin buns on top of her head showing her pretty caramel eyes. Her lanky figure was dressed in a pair of tight red capris and a loose red and white tank top tucked in, with dainty flats on her feet. Despite her very feminine figure, TenTen was most definitely the tom-boy of the group. She was captain of the softball team, female basketball team, and was one of the best players on the co-ed tennis team. She was quite graceful, and had a mellow personality, but didn't take anything from anyone. She was very strong emotionally and physically, and was a loyal friend. We've been tight since 8th grade.

Hinata smiled at me and gave a little finger wave, still red from Naru-stalking. She was clad in some tight jean capris, a tight tank top, and a fitted purple jacket, that came in at the right places, but was still loose enough for her shy-girl comfort, and a pair of black sandals. Her hair had gotten longer over the summer and now hit the small of her back in a waterfall of gorgeous indigo. Though shy, she was sweet, kind, helpful and caring. She always helped out in the schools animal center, feeding them and giving them love and attention. She was always willing to help out a friend. If it's the day I die, I will get her with Naruto. They deserve each other and much more.

Temari had a very unique beauty. Her personality was very strong and confident and it drew people toward her and away at the same time. But behind the rough exterior was the heart of a lion and unwavering loyalty to those she cared about. She had her dirty blonde hair up in four spiky ponytails, and her teal orbs shone with an unnatural glee, though her face was blank besides a smirk. She was wearing a black and red kimono styled dress with fishnets below. She was the sort of friend that always had your back and threw her opinions at you. Her honesty, though harsh at times, was great when you needed a little reality. Though she'd deny it if asked, she has a crush on the 'Kings' lazy ass, Shikamaru Nara. She has since 7th grade, and with her drive, they'll be together soon. She nodded her head at me, and her smirk grew more pronounced. My blush is probably pretty bad then… which sucked.

Karin turned towards me and her face grew into a full out grin, then she looked behind me and it dropped flat off her face. Giggling, I turned and saw Suigetsu Hoizuki turning away and walking away with his brother Mangetsu, who was chuckling. By then Karin looked downright furious.

Karin was, underneath all the slutty façade, a really nice and passionate friend. She always had the right compliment and made you feel beautiful. But in the past she was known as the school's number one bitch. One day a group of girls took her long straight red hair and sheered one side of it, leaving it uneven and crazy. I had stumbled upon her sobbing mess in the hall way. I took her to the nearest bathroom, and after telling her, began to slowly style the crazy mess. She ended up with a hairstyle as unique as herself; one side long and straight, and the other spiky and short. I think it represents her in more ways than uniqueness. She can be sweet and loveable, or in your face and mean, it depends on what you give off. After that day, she became one of my best friends. She gave up on Sasuke, her long time crush, and began pursuing other things. She became tight with all of us and now she is one of our sisters. She was dressed in short black shorts, a button up lilac top (with the bottom four buttons undone), and high heel boots. Karin's outfit said "BAM! Here I am, now love me!" and I think it fit her.

We all started talking about schedule and I realized that I had the same as Temari and Karin, most with Ino, and a few with Hinata and TenTen. Thankfully we all had the same lunch and close lockers. As we all started heading inside we saw a group of girls crying, and being the naturally curious person I am I walked up to them and asked what was wrong.

"I-I had a r-really b-big crush on S-Sasuke so I went u-up to tell him, and then h-his friends started laughing at me. T-Then he said he didn't h-have time for little g-girls like me so I h-had better g-get lost!" A small girl wailed. I turned and about 8 other girls started telling me similar things with the different Kings.

The Kings were the 6 hottest, richest, and most influential males at our school. My group is or was tight with most of the member at one time and so we know that deep down they aren't really complete jerks, but sometimes it is really hard to remember when they only think about themselves. In the group were Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sai Uchiha, and Suigetsu Hoizuki. I was best friends with Naruto and Sasuke as a kid. We used to hang out at each other's houses and it was never weird because our parents were friends. When we were in 3rd grade Sai, Sasuke's cousin, joined our group when he moved here from this boot camp in Oto. Apparently his family heard of this crazy snake pedo and had him out of there ASAP.

All of the other girls had similar stories. TenTen was childhood friends with Neji, Neji is Hinata's cousin, Ino and Shikamaru's parents are really close, and Suigetsu and Karin have this weird habit of always getting paired up on assignments. It can be really weird. They never choose each other, but always end up together… it's like fate. One time we thought she got out of it, and then her partner got chicken pox and she had to work with Suigetsu, whose partner was also sick. It was insane. But slowly over the years the guys just got weird. Naruto is still a sweet goofball, but he is extremely cocky and he would never leave Sasuke as a friend, and Sasuke has the tendency to rub off on the people around him. Sasuke was a sweetheart and then, as his brother began beating him in everything, he got pompous and insecure. That wouldn't have been the end of our friendship if he hadn't started ignoring me. He never asked to play, never wanted to talk, and wouldn't sit near me at lunch. Being in elementary school I decided I didn't care, and that I wanted new friends. Then I met Hinata. I had always thought we would make good friends, but didn't want it to be just because she liked Naruto (who had come to her rescue in 4th grade when she spelled a word wrong in the spelling bee and Neji made fun of her) and wanted to hang out with him through me. But instead it became a point of interest. I knew a lot about Naruto, and she was level headed enough to talk about Sasuke without trying to rip my face off.

After 5th grade we were the best of friends, and Temari and TenTen had joined our group after they came and helped us out of a fight. Hinata and I had been cowering against a wall being jeered out and called 'fat forehead' and 'poop hair' when Temari and TenTen came in with fists flying and hands pulling hair. I think in the midst of my fat forehead and bulgy eyes, I connected with them. Hinata just fainted.

But after hearing that the 'Kings' were so much unlike how they used to be, something inside of me clicked. I didn't want to see them this way, acting as if other people didn't matter. I had harbored a serious crush on Sasuke for too many years to accept that he was just turning into some super jerk. I know his mother raised him better than that, seeing as I was there through it all. He may have said words that he can never take back. I may have had my heart broken. But this has gone past a personal line. Female pride, at its best, ought to be throw into action.

Karin and I started walking towards class and I saw that her eyes were a little more narrowed than they usually were.

"Hey Chile Pepper, how was your bike ride?" I asked, using our secret panda nicknames.

"It was okay… he drives like a flippin' ninja, and I loved it… it's just that I don't want to end up liking him. He can be everything I want in a guy: sweet, mysterious, funny, and knows when I want my space, but he is a 'King' and I'm not getting my heart broken again Bubble Gum, we all tried once. You can't say we didn't. I want more than what I got thrown in my face, but its all I want at the same time," her face was slightly twisted in sadness, and I hated seeing this hurt her like this. I could sympathize with her, liking someone that you know is right for you, but won't ever go for you. In fact all of my friends knew how it felt. It was one of the many things that drew us together. But I was tired of it eating at them. I was finally going to step up and fix this. Every girl whose heart was broken, every girl that shed a tear over them, was going to be represented.

"Hey Chile Pepper?" I started, sort of spaced off.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's make them eat every word they threw at us. Let's stand on the sides of the girls for once and seriously show them that they aren't the best thing out there." I didn't need to say who I was talking about, she would know.

"Are you serious about this? If we go for anything against them, we can't half ass it. We have to go all the way," I heard a determination behind her words.

I turned towards her and looked her flat in the eye. "Girls don't deserve this. We don't deserve this. But the 'Kings'? They do. And I want to be a part of this. I want to see his face when he realizes that I can do better than him, and that he shouldn't have let me go. I want Suigetsu to regret being an ass, and still think that he is in your league. 'Cause trust me, he isn't." I stepped closer. "Let's take down the 'Kings'. We both know that the whole group will go for this. If anyone could do it, it'd be us," she grinned and hugged me. When she stepped back she put her hand out.

"Let's take down the 'Kings'," her glee was pulsing through my body like adrenaline. Then the bell rang. "Okay, but before we flip flop the balance of the universe, let's hurry to class!"

Haha ;) hope it was alright =D I spent a LOT of time editing. Just for you! Anywho, leave a comment! Please & Thank You! 3


End file.
